Hurt
by AmberEmeraldForever
Summary: This is my first story and first attempt at a Fanfiction, but basically - this is what Bella's view on life is as she is now the vampire.
1. Hurt

**Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) do not own any of these characters and I do not own Twilight.**

** - Hurt -**

**Bella's POV**

I hate this. Every month, we would hunt. Hunt for the kind of stuff you wouldn't even think of.

One day at the end of every month we would go out and hunt for blood - it's all about blood and the thirst. I hate killing humans; I just want to be normal. The only normal thing is we still sleep and the abnormal thing is - we shine in he sunlight.

My family and I are very close but I'm the typical teenager type. I hate school, I hate everything. Hate is such a strong word my mother, Renee, tells me but I usually just shrug my shoulders and go and hide in my room for the rest of the day, every day.

God, I can't even go near a human without thinking they smell good! It's one of the most painful feelings in the world trying to control your thirst. It's like trying to control a baby when it's crying, or waiting for the rain in a drought.

It's not like I want to kill humans - I mean, I totally would enjoy it if I didn't feel so bad after thinking they could have had a future.

Life sucks, literally.

I hate it when people ask where my father was; it hurts to talk about it. When I was younger, a new born vampire killed my father while he was hunting. One day, I will find this new born and I will kill him, but time goes on and I have now got a stepfather. He is a vampire too and his name is Carlisle but I don't like to talk about him either. He's not the 'best' stepfather shall we say.

My mother says I am very special; I have every power known to vampires, but I don't like to share this with other vampires. They say I show off, or on the other hand, they try and kill me so I think you will see the reasons why I choose not to tell anyone.

At 8:00am every morning I would sneak out to my hiding spot in a field a couple of miles away from my house. I had found this when I had ran away the day my father died because I knew no one would find me there.

The hiding spot was beautiful no matter what the weather was like - it was sort of special and magical to me. It was the kind of thing my father would love, so I guess it kind of reminds me of him. I would lie there every day and think of what things would be like if my dad was still here.

I wouldn't be like _this_ for a start and I would be more lively, but I guess no daughter would be lively if their dad had died.

I was so depressed!

This morning, I decided to roll out of my bed at 7:59am and shoved on a pair of ripped jeans and an old jumper of my dad's and ran down stairs.

On the way out and I grabbed an apple and a bottle of 'spring water'. It's pretty ironic how we can still eat normal food considering I'm a vampire, huh?

At least It was a beautiful day. The birds were tweeting and funnily enough a few owls were hooting in the trees. I ran through the woods and passed an old, crooked wishing well and finally got to my secret spot. I threw my rucksack down and lay there with the sun beating down on me until I heard a crack of a stick and a growl.

I stood up immediately and thought to myself _'please don't be a new born, please, please, please!'_

I saw brown eyes glowering at me in the distance as this 'thing' got closer and closer and closer…


	2. New

**Disclaimer - Don't own twilight!**

** - New -**

**Bella's POV**

As it prowled closer, I became more aware of what it was - it was a wolf shaped shadow. I walked up to it, not knowing if this could be dangerous or not but I took my chances.

I stepped back immediately as I heard another growl.

"Who's there?" I shouted trembling, the thing got closer and came out the shadows until I realised there was something behind me breathing down my neck deliberately. I turned around and almost fainted. It was a red-eyed new born.

He was a tall and scruffy looking man. Of course, I had my powers but I'm not very good at defending myself. I turned around breathing heavily, panicking; the 'wolf' had gone, disappeared in a mysterious matter.

I turned back around again and the new-born man had also disappeared.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself solemnly. I'm going crazy! A wolf? A new-born!? What would any new-born be doing this far out of hiding at 8:00 in the morning?

And I didn't even know big wolves like the one I seen 5 minutes ago existed!

This was all too much; it must be the medication I'm taking for depression. I went over to my rucksack and pulled out the tub of pills and checked the label for any symptoms.

The only symptom was tiredness - how strange.

I went back over to lie down and heard the biggest thump of my life. I turned around as fast as I could and stared at the big hairy wolf that had fallen to the ground.

I screamed with shock and stared at it - frozen to the spot - for 5 minutes. After a while, I realised it was sleeping and I could see it's heart-beat pumping in it's big chest.

I was frozen and stared at the beast' sleeping form, but what I did notice is that it was getting smaller and started to look more like a human. The wolf had now transformed into a human!

He had very tanned skin, black hair and a beautiful, innocent face. I heard a groan from him as he opened his onyx eyes and stared at me.

He opened to his mouth speak and whispered quietly,"I'm Jacob"

I stiffened and stood rigid, not sure what to do next.


	3. Real

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

** - Real - **

"My name is Jacob, what is your name?" He repeated gruffly. I was blown away by his name; something inside me then seemed to click.

"My n-name is Bella, w-w-what are you?" I stuttered stupidly.

"Nice name and I'm I wolf" He chuckled and grinned it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. But I'm not normal either, I suppose.

"First time seeing one, huh?" Jacob went on, still grinning. "Well anyway, I just turned a few days ago - I'm still trying to get used to this whole new world" His voice was so soft and perfect.

"I've heard of fairy-tale wolves, t-the ones you read in books, but not real-life wolves...w-what do you do?" I murmured in no more than a stuttered whisper.

"It's my job to kill vampires I suppose, but I hate doing it, I know it's for the better but I think it's just wrong"

_Wow, he kills vampires?_

Good thing he can't sense that I'm a vampire because my 'shielding' power protects me. The only problem is, controlling my urge to kill him as he is still human with fresh blood pumping through his veins; the thought of it makes me hungry.

Jacob lay down gently on his back on the spot I had been lying on.

"Why did you scream back there?" He asked in a confused tone, his black eyebrows knitting together.

"I-I...I didn't know what you were, I got scared and thought I saw a vampire behind me..." I said nervously, biting my bottom lip for comfort.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know there were vampires around here" Jacob apologised softly, staring directly at me, making me blush bright red.

"Neither did I" I replied shakily, remembering the red-eyed vampire that had been breathing down my neck. I shuddered and clutched my neck consciously.

I felt like I had to tell him what I was, I was scared if he would find out and get angry, so I decided to do what was right.

"Jacob?" I started nervously. I didn't know how to tell him! No one had taken an interest in me before, especially not a _boy._

"Yeah?" He answered calmly.

"I have something to tell you… j-just so you are aware of who I am or on the other hand, what I am," I breathed out and took a deep breath "I um...well…I-I.. I'm a va-"

My alarm went off on my phone as I jumped and began quickly gathering all my things from the grassy earth and would need to rush back to my house in time or Carlisle wouldn't be very pleased with me.

I ran away into the distance as I heard Jacobs voice shouting after me.

"You are a what...?!" Jacob yelled desperately as I kept running, his voice floating away with the morning breeze.

I finally got back to the old gate at the bottom of the long garden that was broken and squeaky and ran into the house and up into my room in time so that Carlisle didn't find out.

Just then I realised I never told him what I was...I hoped I saw him again.

**Thanks for reading! Review! xD **


End file.
